Lolita
by Layla l0ve
Summary: El señorito Phantomhive, tan delicioso, ruborizante y reprimido. Sebastian no puede esperar el día en que caiga en la tentación. YAOI/SHOTA


Hace mucho tiempo que no escribia algo, y son mas de años que no me interesaba este fandom. No estoy de acuerdo con la direccion que ha tomado el manga, asi que consideren que esta historia esta en la linea de tiempo de la 1era temporada del anime.

* * *

' _Lolita, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía'._

Los niños poseen una malicia que Sebastian detesta; inocente e ignorante, son palabras que hieren sin intención, son acciones que rompen el corazón sin querer. No se siente culpable cuando toma el alma de un niño, al contrario siente una satisfacción irónica al consumir un alma inocente a cambio de un capricho estúpido. Es lo que ha hecho por miles de años, sin esforzarse, sin juegos, sin retos.

Pero cuando llegó al jovencito Phantomhive todo cambió. Un niño con un deseo de venganza casi inigualable, con un alma pura e inocente pero el corazón corrompido y podrido. Al fin un reto. Su señorito usa palabras que cortan como cuchillos con la intención de herir, da órdenes monstruosas que anhelan destrucción y sufrimiento y toma placer en ellas. Ciel es como un ángel caído de la gracia que se convirtió en demonio por su propia cuenta, y tan joven, tan solo un niño. Sebastian se enorgullece de ser su fiel sirviente.

Es casi la hora del té y el mayordomo hace los preparativos pertinentes. Mientras llena su carrito de pasteles y el te favorito de su señorito la campana de servicio tintinea. Ciel, tan puntual, un verdadero caballerito ingles. Sebastian guarda una sonrisilla de placer y emprende el camino al estudio. No le molestan las trivialidades de su trabajo, al contrario, las _adora_. Es un confort extraño el que toma en esperar las ordenes de su amo, el contraste de servir el té a las cuatro y cometer asesinatos a las once es tan gracioso para él, el camino que recorre para llegar a la venganza de su amo siempre está lleno de peculiaridades.

Llama a la puerta del estudio y Ciel lo invita a pasar con un gruñido. Mientras Sebastian dispone el té en el escritorio Ciel se ocupa revisando y firmando papeles. El mayordomo nota el cambio en la respiración de su amo, el sudor que le rueda por la frente pero no comenta nada. Deja el te listo y sale de la habitación sin una nueva orden. Han sido días tranquilos en la residencia Phantomhive.

Ciel espera a que Sebastian haya salido de la habitación y deja escapar un suspiro. Hace meses que su cuerpo de niño empezó la marcha acelerada para alcanzar a su mente de hombre y no puede dejar de notar la belleza en otros cuerpos. Sus lecciones de Biología dicen que ha alcanzado la pubertad. Tsk. Personas como él no tienen tiempo que perder en tales tonterías.

La sola presencia de Sebastian lo ha dejado ruborizado, jadeante y duro en sus pantaloncillos. Su virginidad se refleja en su cara cuando no sabe qué hacer y sus ojos hermosos buscan una respuesta en la habitación desierta. Ha dejado la costumbre de usar el parche cuando está solo, pero tal vez tendrá que acostumbrarse de nuevo si eso distrae a los demás del sonrojo en su cara. No quiere darle importancia a Sebastian y retirarse a su habitación, de un modo extraño eso se siente como derrota.

Sebastian deja caer su máscara de cordialidad solo cuando llega a la cocina. Su pequeño amo se esfuerza demasiado para encubrir lo que su cuerpo quiere y el, siendo un sirviente leal, se reúsa a faltarle al respeto con la sonrisa burlona que ahora le adorna la cara. Si tan solo su señorito lo dijera Sebastian podría ayudarlo con su problema, desde hace tiempo que desea el cuerpo de su amo, tomar su virginidad y convertirla en experiencia es una de las pocas cosas que ha anhelado con fervor en su carrera demoniaca. En fin, hay que preparar la cena.

Horas después Ciel se retira a su habitación para refrescarse antes de que Sebastian lo llame a comer. Pensar en su mayordomo lo vuelve a poner duro pero se reúsa a sucumbir al deseo. La caminata a su habitación es corta y la fricción que hace su ropa con su miembro de niño le hace venirse en sus pantalones cuando está a dos pasos de su puerta. La vergüenza lo hace correr y encerrarse en su habitación. Nadie lo vio, pero Sebastian lo pudo sentir desde el otro lado de la misión.

El señorito Phantomhive, tan delicioso, ruborizante y reprimido. Sebastian no puede esperar el día en que caiga en la tentación.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
